clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Puff Flags
Puff Flags, Inc. is a popular amusement park chain which was started by Explorer's Puffles. They are all around Antarctica and was founded in 2006. According to workers, the puffles pitched in with Administrator Kai & Yusei and got some money to build it all. The headquarters are located in an igloo not far away from Explorer 767's residence on Club Penguin Island, West Tri-State Lane. The company was later anonymously bought by a company called "Holyberden". Background As it's logo states, Puff Flags was thought up by Clyde. He decided the USA needed more action and amusement. He soon started writing down ideas. Soon all of Explorer's Puffles (except Mabel of course) started adding on to the idea. Soon they realized their idea could actually be turned into a reality. They told their idea to some other puffles, who told it to Explorer, who told it to Fred, who told it to G, who told it to the Council, who told it to the other Council. A week later the Council voted on whether to build this amusement park or not. Surprisingly everyone voted (even Mabel) so Judge Xavier called Rory. The construction penguin agreed and got his crew together. With the help of Fred's mathematics, and G's blue prints work was started. Explorer's Puffles also helped. Clyde would inspect things from up above. Even though Mabel voted she didn't care about the amusement park. She would however constantly order the workers around though. And then after about 7 months of work, the first Puff Flags was complete. Penguins, Puffles, RocketSnails, and Emoticons from all around Antarctica came to see it. It had many rides, games, and even a few hotels. Soon more were built up, and it expanded into what it is today. Shareholders As Puff Flags is a public company, stocks could be traded freely between the public. Here is the results of early October 2010's shareholders. *Holyberden - 62% *Antics Family and Wenellshnacker Clan] - 33% *Anonymous buyers - 5% *Alex12345a - 2% Amusement Parks The Original, Puff Flags Amusement Park TS, Explorer, please fill this up. Puff Flags Island Adventure Puff Flags IS is NOT located in Club Penguin. Instead, it is located in the outskirts of Club Penguin City in King George's Island. Rides in the amusement park are catered to penguins of all ages, and is a tropical-themed one too. Puff Flags Island Adventure's most popular ride is Flipper of Deletion, as stated sections below. It is also famous for a large unnamed roller coaster. Even the title on the signboard reads 'Unknown'. It was officially opened on 8 March 2008. Island Adventure Hotel is located next to it. Iceberg Harbor Iceberg Harbor is a part of Puff Flags that was added on a bit later. It includes water slides, boat rides, and basically everything to do with water. Like the artificial beaches in Dorkugal, this water park includes sand and a artificial sun. This keeps it warm so penguins, and other creatures can enjoy the rides. It also includes a Oxipie stand run by one of Billy Mays' friends. Great Adventure Great Adventure is located at Bow Tieland. It is Adventure-themed, and has all sorts of rides. The most popular ride here is SuperPenguin Big Shot, which has a 300 foot drop. The park has 5 roller coasters other than that. Besides the roller coasters, there are 5 kiddie rides here. Fiesta Happyface State Located south of Enderby City. It's a parody of Fiesta Texas. They have a ride called the Basketball, which is sort of like a fast ski lift, but it looks like a basketball. Another ride is Wagobolikar, a rollercoaster that shoots you out of a volcano. They also have a ride called Jacob's Free Fall, where a penguin that looks like Jacob Reginald Enderby has his flipper move over you as you go up the track, and then it opens. Notable Rides at Puff Flags Flipper of Deletion Flipper of Deletion is one of the newest rides at Puff Flags. The ride is a roller coaster that is known for it's fast pace and many suprises. It's been said that the ride is so terrifying it feels like your being deleted, but at the same time it's so much fun. The ride is known for going incredibly high almost to the point were it's hard to breathe and is not for younger penguins and puffles. This ride is located at Puff Flags Island Adventure only. Unknown Ride An unnamed ride, referred to as 'Unknown' by signboards, is an untitled wooden roller coaster that is second to Flipper of Deletion as the most popular ride in the amusement park. The time taken for the ride to be completed is approximately 5 minutes, with speed 25km/h. It opened when Puff Flags Island Adventured opened, and is located there, too. Secrets Puff Flags became a publically traded company in 2009. Around August of that year, a penguin purchased 31% of the company's stock. The market was later flooded by other anonymous buyers, who, in total, snatched up 37% more. This mass purchase (whistleblower groups later said it was for one creature) shifted the ownership of Puff Flags from the Antics Family and Wenellshnacker Clan almost overnight. Puff Flags, within months forth, was opened to all creatures. The rides and infrastructure were upgraded to hold penguins, and, for some odd reason, manholes were placed in each park, despite a real need for a sewage system. The employee roster was upped from 170 puffles to 1000 creatures, though only 200 can be seen at the park on any given day. As if this was not enough, the number of substations (used for supplying electricity to the rides) tripled. There were now more substations than rides. The company's website stated that they were planning to develop more rides, but questions remained nonetheless. The substations are guarded by park staff, as if there was more within than the "HIGH VOLTAGE" signs indicated. It really became suspicious when the souvenir shops began selling sombrero hats and a "Nacho Day" was declared, in which all members of the Nachos could get in free. Interviews with head Nacho Hanchos failed to yield any connections to the park. Further questions were added when a seventh flagpole was added at the park's entrance. Why would a park with six flags in its logo have a seventh pole, and why is that seventh pole unused? The conspiracies failed to stop. Corai accidently revealed that he had a lifetime pass to the park. Saint Barkjon noted that "a familiar penguin" could be seen wondering around in the evening after the park closed. Employees have reported seeing "penguins in suits" in the employee board room, who only show up once every few weeks. Representatives claiming to be from Puff Flags have also, oddly, shown up at military bases in the Happyface State. When asked why, the staff nervously respond that those who fight for their country get a 20% military discount. Foldy doesn't buy it. Clyde and Explorer's other puffles don't have an idea on what happens either. Ever since the Wenellschnacker Clan lost corporate control, they have been forbidden to read the balance sheets and in-company press releases. Mayor McFlapp and Benny, usually watchful creatures, have failed to report anything besides what has already been stated. Puff Flags' internal workings continue to be a mystery. Even more so, who is behind all of it, and why do Turtlenators get in free? In a demand for the truth, a petition was issued to Puff Flags demanding a report of their non-amusement park activities. The response was vague, but the company's response was as follows: "Puff Flags- now a subsidiary of Holyberden -is undergoing expansion and budget cuts. We are doing all we can to improve your experience at our park, and we are planning two new roller coasters by 2011. To those who serve in our country's military, you get a 20% discount with proof of ID. To those who question our actions, we assure you that the new owner is a great, honest creature. Thank you for riding with us!" Another note of interest: the company turns in a 100% profit, even after taxes. This could indicate an external, even federal, source of funding, as if, maybe, someone else is paying for Puff Flags to operate so well. Trivia * Puff Flags is a parody of the popular amusement park chain, Six Flags. * Flipper of Deletion is a parody of Fist O' Pain from SpongeBob SquarePants. * Penghis Khan loves this park. He requests one be built near his palace. * Some games from the Fall Fair can be played at these parks. * Alxeedoo1010 goes here every day. He can't resist the rides, even though he throws up on every one. * One ride there called the "Blast's Fun" was destroyed because so many creatures have gone missing. The ride was basically a canon with seats shoved into the cannon - strangely nobody declared this illegal. * Turtlenators, oddly, get in free. *Corai really wonders why tis called Puff Flags and not Puffle Flags. *Robert O'vian is scared of the Flipper of Deletion. *Gruff, for some reason, thinks that the puffle on the logo is him. *Alex12345a calls this amusement park 'Holyberden Flags', for some unknown reason. *South Pole City-Dellas International Airport was built on a former Puff Flags, which closed down in 2007. See also * Explorer 767 * South Pole Council * UnitedTerra Parliament * Top Five Families * Explorer 767's Puffles * Holyberden Category:Rooms Category:Companies